Forbidden Secrets
by lollyluvsya
Summary: Demetri falls for the newest Cullen member during her Italian trip. He is willing to leave his tracking life in the volturi to live a life of love instead of violence, only something is keeping him chained to the volturi. Can they make it work with so much hate surrounding them? Can a love clouded by secrecy work out? What is so special about her? LEMONS LATER ON, RATED M, REVIEW.
1. Preface

Forbidden Secrets

_After Bella's happy ending, Carlisle finds a young seventeen year old, by the name of Darcy dying. Being brain dead with nothing to leave behind he decides to change her. Esme immediately treats her like her own daughter becoming protective and loving. The other Cullen's welcome her with open arms too, creating bonds with her in their own individual ways. _

_On a trip to Italy a few years later, once she learns to control her thirst, she meets a davishing young man named Demetri, only she doesn't know that he is secretly the world's most notorious tracker, who is automatically drawn to her because of her beauty and her fresh personality. Rosalie is the only person who knows of her secret and is willing to help her keep it that way. Rosalie knows what it's like to have love taken from you. _

_When she returns home she keeps her meeting a secret not thinking it a big deal under the impression she will never see him again, yet we all know a tracker like Demetri won't give up so easy in pursuing his one chance for a true love. _

Preface 

Dear Diary,

They could never know. Never.

They wouldn't understand.

I was too far-gone now. I couldn't say no. I loved him way too much.

Since the first time I saw him I was enraptured by his smile and amazingly good looks, but that is just an explanation they will reject.

If my family found out that I was in love with him they would do everything they could to keep us a part.

The Cullen family hated the Volturi… but I think the idea of my being in love with a member from the coven of evil would be hated much more.

My heart had made its mind up. I was head over heels in love with Demetri. No Cullen could stop it… well maybe Jasper could?

I loved my family and owed them my life, but this is my decision. Besides maybe I can change him? Maybe I can make him less evil. If he means what he said he will.

I need to start heading back to the house. I came here so Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. I came here so I could make a decision best fit for me that won't give hint to Alice about what I have been doing. I came here to write to you!

I plan on speaking with him on the phone tonight, I'll tell you more tomorrow!

Darcy

xx


	2. Chapter Number One

Forbidden Secrets

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my little Darcy! _

Chapter Number One

I took a breathe of unnecessary air. I was roaming around the house fairly bored. I didn't know whether I wanted to play a game on my iPad, challenges Emmett to do something only I could win or if I wanted to go out. It's so challenging being a vampire.

I wondered aimlessly around the house until I found Esme sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine about interior decorating. I approached her and returned her smile.

"Hey, Esme," I smiled.

"Hello my angel, you look a little lost," Esme said with an arched eyebrow.

For me this vampire thing was a little difficult. Not in the sense that I felt remorse about killing deer, I loved steak before I was a vampire. It wasn't that I hated the ability to jump from high buildings. I hated the bordem. Everyone in this house had somebody to keep him or her entertained, but me! These people were antique and knew how to keep themselves occupied. They could sit and stare off into space for hours and not feel the need to find a new activity.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just looking for something to do." I said simply.

She smiled at me with a small sadness in her eyes.

A part of her believed I wasn't ready. She said it was similar to how she felt about Edward. She believed we were to young when we were changed. It was harder for me to slip into this lifestyle, with a few years ago living like I was what the earth revolved around.

She sighed.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, your still only twenty and you want to go out and be normal, but it's not that easy," Esme told me in a motherly tone.

I nodded smiling not knowing how else to respond.

Carlisle entered the room with a smile on his face, which told me something exciting was about to happen. I had not yet discovered my supernatural toy, and I was hoping he had figured it out.

"We have a surprise for you, Darcy," he told me smiling widely.

"Carlisle and I heard that you have always wanted to visit Italy as a human. We know you were due to go there before you were changed. We both think it is a beautiful place and we both agree that it would be a great opportunity for you to go," Esme told me with a smile that rivaled her husbands on her own face.

"You will of course need to go with somebody just incase. Rosalie is willing to go with you to make sure you don't loose control," Carlisle added.

I looked at them in total utter shock. I knew the Cullen family enjoyed buying excessively. I however, did not know they bought random trips to Italy for their children.

I nodded smiling. If I could cry, tears would be streaming down my face.

"Thank you. This is the nicest thing you could have ever done, besides saving me from death," I told them both nodding graciously.

I hugged them both taking the airplane tickets from Carlisle's hands.

"You have something to do now, you can start packing. Your flight departs on tomorrow morning. Rosalie has already packed and she is waiting upstairs in your room for you to join her so that she can help you. Be warned but, Alice will probably join in too," Esme told me smiling proudly.

I could tell that all they both wanted were to make me happy. Maybe they thought id run into a handsome Italian man and gain a companion in this world considering playing monopoly with wolf boy Jacob on Saturdays whilst Renesmee took her naps was not enough.

I ran at vampire speed up to my bedroom to see both my sisters standing over a case with smiles of excitement planted onto their faces.

"I can't believe im going to Italy. If this what the rest of my life will be like, bring it on," I told them both unable to subside my girlish giggle.

"It's so beautiful there, Emmett and I honeymooned there twice!" Rosalie exclaimed which instantly scared me.

Rosalie and Emmett were quite eccentric when it came to their sex life. I'd often hear furniture breaking and moans erupting from their end of the house. It thoroughly disturbed me.

I packed with Rosalie and Alice, with many arguments erupting with what I should and should not take. I gave up but because I knew I would put everything she argued against back in anyway. When I made the decision to do this, she saw it because she grabbed everything she declined and took it out of my room to prevent any defying.

Rosalie and I sat on my bed cross-legged. She had never really had a girlfriend before. Alice was to crazy for her to ever sit down and talk about Emmett problems and also things that pissed her off about the world. We were so similar, only I was nowhere near as stunning as she was. I couldn't wait to spend two weeks in Rome with her.

Later on that night I sat with jasper and Edward as they read their own books quietly. Jasper read about a war novel and Edward read his favourite classic. Both books were almost torn to shreds from the amount of times these boys had put the paperback covers through the pain of being opened. As they read I studied my itinerary for Italy. I got even more excited as I noticed I would be visiting Rome, Pompeii and Barcelona, places I never thought id go minutes before realizing I was going to be in a fatal car crash.

I sprung small questions on the boys as they read knowing they had both visited plenty of times in their long life times. Edward told me about the time he visited in an attempt to end his life.

"I thought Bella had died. I couldn't see myself living a life without her. So I went to Volterra and pleaded for them to kill me. They refused so I attempted to provoke them. Luckily for me, Bella came to my rescue before I could make the huge mistake," Edward recounted for me.

I knew about the Volturi and the history they had with the Cullens. I knew about their lack of interference when a newborn army attacked the Cullens and I also knew about the time they attempted to slaughter the Cullens over false information regarding Renesmee, just so they could have Alice as a tool in their large shed.

I hated them from what the Cullens had told me. They attempted to break covens apart for their own guilty pleasures. I couldn't stand to think what would have happened had their leader Aro been in a nasty mood that day.

I was shocked to hear how prominent the vampire world was but. Before my accident they were just bedtime stories.

I took myself deep into thought and before I knew it, it was morning.

I was ready. Italy… I am coming to get you.

Xx

_Hey loves._

_ It's only a short chapter. I have my HSC, which is an Australian equivalent of final exams. I have exams tomorrow and wanted to start off my story. I hope you guys actually like the concept. So like I said comment and let me know. I love my character Darcy and hope you guys too… im keen to get to the point where she meets Demetri and allow them to have a love which blossoms! 3 _

_Love lots,_

_Lauren_


	3. Chapter Number Two

Thank you guys for reading. I hope that you have began to enjoy it… PLEASE review if you can. It would mean heaps to me 3 love lots.

Chapter Number Two

The flight was amazing. The Cullen's do everything in style. I was seated up in first class with a relaxing chair and the ability to watch and enjoy any movie I bloody wanted; of coarse I picked '_Pitch Perfect'_ and _'__Friends with Benefits'._ Grandma Rosalie sat quietly reading. She spoke to me every so often asking me if I needed anything or if I was thirsty. I'd had not yet experience being in such a concealed place with so many humans for so long. I honestly had forgotten about it, but.

After I got bored from the movies I watched the tiny plane move painfully slowly towards our destination with a red line indicating how far we had travelled so far. I decided to play with my iPad like usual to pass time; coming to the assumption that the longer I stared at the little plane, the longer the flight would take. Let's just my supernatural power is not patience.

All these distractions soon were outshone as I watched out the window to witness the decent over the airport of Rome. In total utter awe I couldn't stop the smile I had. The Cullen's were my real family. A family that I had never had the chance of having.

Rosalie and I endured the lengthy customs check reassuring a man with an odd moustache that we were not smuggling any form of fruit into their country. Thankfully Rosalie knew his language making the process slightly quicker opposed to my 'No Bananas' approach. She had laughed and made fun of me claiming that I had plenty of time to learn Italian with my eternity of somewhat boredom.

We bought various items within the airport mall. I followed Rosalie to a car Carlisle had hired us in order to prevent having to drive around with crazy taxi drivers as a means of transport. Rosalie got in the drivers seat laughing at my offer to drive. The car was beyond a joke. It was a BMW Z4 Carbio. I would have been fine running everywhere! Rosalie drove it like normal – a lunatic until we arrived at a hotel where an Italian man took the car and a second Italian man offered us wine at the door instructing that our luggage would be in our rooms within the hour. We would be staying the week in Rome at Gran Melia. We checked in and then headed up to our room to be greeted with heaven. Carlisle believed that Vampires were destined to never reach the golden gates, but the double doors that lead into this room proved him damn wrong.

Rosalie and I had our own bedrooms, which were so large we could probably stock deer in them and use them as a hunting ground. We had a living room space to watch television. We each had our own bathrooms, filled with freebies may I add, and finally a kitchen area filled with amazing wines in a fridge.

Rosalie hugged me excitedly. I realised what this trip meant to her. She was able to kick back and relax, to have some girl time! She was always so stressed out at home, never fully happy! Emmett told me however that since I arrived, Rosalie had become a lot calmer with the ability to spend time with another female. Alice was always so busy fussing over Bella that Rosalie felt like she had no real 'girlfriends'.

We spent the night gossiping about our family members and gushing over the plans to come. Exploring ancient remains, viewing incredible art at the museums, being able to shop in designer boutiques and finally attempting to get me an Italian beau.

The next morning we got dressed in vampire speed out of pure excitement. I finished before Rosalie who explained to me that I should meet her in the lobby because she had to take a call with Emmett. I did as she said. I walked to the elevator; smile plastered upon my face and got in when a ding gave indication that the rectangular box had arrived at my floor. I got in and rode it in company of an old man and a mother cradling her child beside her bored husband. Once we pilled out of the elevator I found a comfortable lounge close by the elevator where I remained in the wait of Rosalie.

"Bouongiorno bella," a smooth voice said behind me.

I turned and saw a lean, olive toned man who stood about 6ft. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't speak Italian," I said attempting some civility.

"Then neither do I," the young man smiled as he sat down.

His smell, posture and stiffness told me he was a vampire.

This was my first encounter with a vampire who wasn't a Cullen. Carlisle had warned me that not all vampires lived like we did. He probably drank from humans.

"I'm Demetri, you looked lonely over here," he stated smiling at me.

"I'm just waiting for my sister. She is upstairs talking to her husband. She will be here any minute," I reassured him continuing my act of kindness. If I was rude, he might kill me on spot. Ever heard the old wives tale; 'never smile at a crocodile'. Well my tale is to 'never piss off a old vampire who could crush you between his thumb and forefinger'.

"I deserted my friend Felix for you, the least you could do is give me your name," he prompted. He made a quick gesture to his friend standing by the check in desk.

His friend prompted something within me. Fear?

Mr. Felix stood about the same height as Demetri, only a bit taller. He had black hair and eyes that made me want to hide under the covers at night. He was the classic vampire. Both men were undoubtedly gorgeous, however I would never bring either of them home to meet my mother. Esme would probably flip if she saw these boys.

"Fine, my name is Darcy. I'm from Tennessee in the United States, but I live in Washington and I am here to experience the beauty of Rome," I told him, exaggerating every word with a forceful smile attempting to hide the feeling of unevenness within me.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my lap causing Demetri to smile.

"I can wait," Demetri smiled.

I knew I didn't need his permission to check my phone, but I felt so grateful to have it anyway.

_"Darc,_

_Emmett is bugging me big time. Go on without me, beautiful!_

_Shop till you drop, and don't forget to get whatever it was Alice wanted_

_Xx Rose"_

I glared at my phone.

She bailed on me to have phone sex with her bear ass husband. That's basically what 'bugging' referred to.

Demetri must have noticed my facial expression change.

"What is it? One direction split up?" he asked unable to keep a straight face.

"My stupid sister bailed on me. She is… sick," I said annoyed.

Demetri nodded and rubbed my shoulder. If I were a human my skin would be infested with Goosebumps galore.

"I can show you Rome?" he queried.

I looked at him shocked. Now look, I did consider it. I worked out a pros and cons list.

PROS:

I get to see Rome

I get to see Rome with cute guy

I get to see Rome with cute guy

I get to rub it into Rosalie

I get to prove to the Cullen's that I can do this. I can be a humanised vampire

I get to see Rome with a cute guy

CONS:

I could die.

I could die.

I could be murdered.

Considering the pros outweighed my cons I smiled at him.

"I guess you could, but I don't even know you?" I shrugged at him hoping he wouldn't deject his offer.

"Fair point, but I suppose you could always get to know me? I promise I'm as charming as they come. Besides Felix was getting boring anyway," he told me smiling as he pushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"I suppose I could get to know you. But mother always told me to not talk to strangers," I smiled trying to flirt as best as I could.

I know I was totally creeped out by this guy a few moments ago. But I thought by doing this, I could make rose feel guilty. Show her that I had an amazing time without her and that she missed so much fun.

"Then I suppose we just have to make this one of those times where we break mother's rules," he smiled shrugging innocently.

He stood up to offer me his arm. I then noticed what he was wearing. A button up collared shirt with some dress pants.

"You look like you already have plans," I said as I stood up taking his arm.

"I guess you could say I'm here on business, but if you work hard you can play hard," he joked.

He guided me out of the hotel as I noticed a glaring, scary Felix piercing into the head of my tour guide, but I surprisingly didn't care. I was on holiday and I was about to enjoy it.

He walked me out onto the busy streets. We walked slowly towards a tiny market where people were selling jewellery, food, shoes and various other items that would make great gifts for my family members. I stopped to purchase small items that they would enjoy and even put my anger aside to buy Rosalie a beautiful sapphire necklace.

Demetri watched me shop with fascination on his face.

He eventually pulled me towards an area where we could sit on a park bench and be able to talk.

"So why Rome?" he asked me, eyes glued to mine.

"I died four years ago. I was suppose to come here as a school trip, but my life got cut short by the idiocy of a damn drunk driver who thought he could have any lane on the road he wanted," I told him.

"So how did you get changed?' he asked full of curiosity.

"I was brain dead. There was no way I could return to my regular human life. Why would I want to anyway? It was horrible. In and out of families lives. Never truly happy! I was basically a cicada. A shell, but no body. The vampire that changed me saw that I had nothing to return too and helped me to become a vampire. I miss humanism but, because I died so young I feel just as I did before," I explained.

"Interesting," he smiled nodding.

"Why are you smiling? That's a little weird. Would you smile at your grandmas funeral?" I asked sarcastically. This guy found humor in my death.

"Well my grandmother is long dead, I doubt there was a funeral," he told me shrugging.

I rolled my eyes, but was unable to stop my smile. This guy was really funny. He was the perfect companion. I could tell he fed from humans and I could tell he had done some pretty evil things, but none of that mattered. He was keeping me company! Even Zazu found comfort in Scar in 'The Lion King'. Evil and Kind could co-operate.

"Do you have some form of gift?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do actually," I smiled nodding.

"What is it?" he prompted.

"I can tell when it's about to rain, thanks to my boobs," I told him joking.

He looked thoroughly confused. I often forgot these vampires weren't hip as I mistook them to be. He may have known about One Direction but he sure as hell didn't know about 'Mean Girls'

"What?" he asked embarrassed.

"Never mind. I don't have one that I know of," I laughed.

He looked confused. This poor boy was so sheltered.

"How old are you?" I asked

"I was born in 1000 A.D. So you do the math," he said crossing his arms with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I failed that class," I told him a tad embarrassed.

I never really tried hard in school. I never intended to go to college. I wanted to sort of do nothing and get paid a lot of money. Like Hugh Heffner minus the naked weirdness.

"I'm antique," he told me laughing.

I giggled and grabbed his arm.

"Is this seriously all your going to show me? A park bench and some randoms trying to sell me watermelons. I could have stayed home for this," I joked.

He laughed and pulled me up taking my hand.

As we walked we continued to chat, getting to know one another.

"Are you apart of a coven. Your eyes are golden, which must mean your diet consists of fluffy bunnies and Bambi," he said smiling.

"The leader of my coven is Carlisle. He found me in my car and saved me. If it wasn't for him, then that big ol' switch in the hospital room would have been switched right off," I told him simply not realising Carlisle's name meant much more to him.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah. They are amazing. I love them so much! Rosalie is whom I came with to Rome but she wanted to, uhm, talk to her husband about some matters," I told him not wanting to make Rosalie appear like a total dick.

"I have heard of them for sure," he told me refusing to look at me as he spoke.

"They had trouble a few years ago. This group called the Volturi came to slaughter my family and all their friends, just over my niece. It's so petty and stupid. But I'm so glad they were spared, otherwise I wouldn't have been," I told him.

At this he just fell quiet.

I went back over everything I said making sure I hadn't said anything to offend him. At the time I made no connections to him and the Volturi. I was oblivious to the danger that was holding my hand.

I didn't want to break the silence sacred that he might leave me.

"Would you like to see the Trevi Fountain?" he asked me breaking the tension.

"Okay," I nodded.

He led the way. I got there and was in awe of the beauty. Demetri stood beside me with his hand still in mine. I noticed him holding something out to me. I looked at his hand and noticed a coin.

"Throw it in," he said smiling.

"What will it mean, will I meet my one true love?" I asked chuckling at him. Maybe Alex Pettyfer could appear on my doorstep tonight.

"No silly. This isn't a movie. You throw the coin in with hopes of returning to Rome to do whatever you wanted to do but couldn't when you were here, which is right now. You throw it over your left shoulder and then hope that the creepy weird people of Italy don't jump in and attempt to fish out your coin," he told me matter-of-factly, "however, if you're a superstitious nut, it's said that throwing a second coin will lead to true love when you return, and a third will lead to marriage."

"Well, I'm a vampire so I suppose superstition is beyond me now," I told him shrugging.

"Don't throw it to hard, you might damage something," he warned me in a teasing tone.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to the fountain with my front facing Demetri. I closed my eyes grinning and threw it. My vampire hearing allowed me to hear the soft splash.

"Good work, hopefully you will return now," he told me, hinting a bit more than he probably intended to.

"It's beautiful," I told him looking at the beautiful detailing of the statues.

"I've seen things of greater beauty," he told me shrugging.

I smiled at him rolling my eyes.

"You truly are a young vampire, all you do is roll your eyes at me," he chuckled.

"Well I am only twenty-one, don't rob me of my youth," I laughed.

"We should get you back," he told me.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

As we walked back towards the hotel he told me more about himself. He told me he was from Greece originally and the leader of the Egyptian cult, Amun, changed him. I listened intrigued standing next to somebody who had lived through so much. I always enjoyed history class.

I continued to ask him questions that were completely off topic. I asked him about the titanic, the world wars, what it was like to attend the Globe to watch Romeo and Juliet? He laughed at my questions unable to give me a straight answer.

Soon enough we arrived in the lobby of the hotel. I smiled at him.

"Today was actually amazing, you should start up a tourism company, give people coins, tell them all about the titanic," I laughed.

"Well the tourist only made the tour that much more special," he told me standing rather close.

I had only ever kissed two boys in my life.

The first had been in preschool where I was being fostered by a lesbian couple. I kissed a freckled, fat redhead boy as a dare from my friends. They thought it was hilarious.

The second was at my senior prom, where the handsome jock swayed me around the floor like I was a princess convinced that this boy would be the one I would marry. He however was found screwing my best friend hours after, preventing any 'I do' to slip from my mouth.

I was hoping this boy would be the third kiss.

"Can I see you again?" I asked.

I mentally stabbed myself. Way to play it cool.

He laughed and nodded handing me his phone to let me put my number in. I did it quickly as I could. My vampirism stopped me from mistakenly dropping it but could have been what lead me to crushing it out of excitement.

"Maybe I could take you to see the coliseum next, or the Vatican. I could even drive us down to Pompeii for the day," he told me.

I nodded with excitement.

"I could throw a penny into a volcano," I laughed.

He smiled and extended his arms engulfing me into a cuddle.

He smelt floral-like. Sort of like a freesia. I memorised it as best as I could.

"I guess I'll message you when I can, I'm super busy and stuff," I said trying to play it cool again.

"I'll be waiting with anticipation," he told me.

That's when he leant down to kiss me softly, swiftly and quickly on the lips. But just before our lips made contact he was stopped. I opened my eyes to see what was the hold up to see him diverting his gaze to the angry, blonde Cullen standing behind me.

Oh. Crap.

There goes my third kiss!

"What the hell is this?" Rosalie demanded in a voice that I feared more than pissing off a vampire.

Thankyou guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually had fun writing it and googling every second destination in Italy.

I now seriously want to go there.

As I said at the very top, please review this because it means I am doing something correctly.

Let me know if you liked it because honestly I love my power couple.

What do you guys think Rosalie will do?

OOOOOOH.

Till next time my loves.

XX

Lauren.


	4. Chapter Number Three

Chapter Number Three

If I were human I'd be scarlet red. I had been caught red handed. I didn't see the big deal but? I thought she had wanted me to meet new people. Boys. It was just a convenience that this boy was what I was. I didn't have to practice any tolerance with this boy.

"I leave you for a day and this is what you do?" Rosalie questioned me.

She was really pissed.

"No, you ditched me! So Demetri here showed me around. If I wasn't for him I would have either gotten lost or I would not have had the chance to do what we came here for. Which is to be tourists," I told her.

My reply must have made it worse because the traces of anger in her features deepened.

"Get your ass to our room right now before I end this holiday right now," Rosalie demanded.

I looked at Demetri nodded a goodbye and mouthed 'text me' before I turned and started for the room like a scolded six year old who had just gotten into trouble for drawing on the walls.

When I got there I sat on the couch waiting for Rosalie, trying to come up with reasons as to why she was so angry.

I remember Demetri telling me he knew the Cullens, but I didn't think that well.

Rosalie suddenly burst into the room slamming the hotel door. Any harder and she would have broken it.

"Do you know who he is?" she asked slightly yelling.

She was attempting to remain calm but I could tell a simple poke could throw her over the edge.

"Yeah. He's a vampire who I met this morning when you decided to virtually hump your husband," I told her.

"We were talking about something important which does not concern you," she stated. Yep I had pissed her off even more.

"Well regardless I had fun. I got to see the Trevi Fountain and spend time with somebody who actually wanted to be in my company," I told her.

"That boy is not who you think he is," she told me.

"Then I have been deceived twice this trip! Once by you who made me believe that this would be a trip I'd get to spend with my sister and twice by some guy I met who took an interest in my life," I told her getting quite annoyed myself.

Rosalie glared at me with an icy look completely dissolving her eyes.

"Shut up! Not everything is about you! That so-called 'guy' is beyond evil. He is a part of the Volturi, that group we have told you so much about. He tracks other vampires down by order of the Volturi and kills them. He isn't here to flirt around with some newly born vampire, he is here to hunt down someone and kill them," she said.

I looked at her in disbelief. She had no reason to lie to me despite this disbelief. So I trusted my new sister instead of the random guy I met this morning.

"I thought… I was talking to him about the Volturi, he was so… quiet," I said defeated.

Rosalie threw her hands up in frustration.

"I don't understand. He was with this over guy, Felix. Why would he blow off Felix to spend an entire day with me?" I questioned.

"Who knows? If Carlisle knew about this he'd be furious but!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Please don't tell him! I didn't know. I'll stay away I promise. I just thought he was another vampire. I didn't think twice about it," I begged her.

I had worked so hard to gain myself a reputation within this family. I had built up their trust and their love and I didn't want it to be destroyed by this guy.

I watched TV with Rosalie for a bit in an awkward silence before I excused myself for some privacy in my room where I would lay on my bed and read a book no Cullen would class as literature, but you know what 'Fifty Shades of Grey' was worth the read in my opinion. If I was playing the role of a fake teenager the rest of my life I had to pretend to be one.

My phone suddenly vibrated on my nightstand and I froze. Shit.

I grabbed it and opened up my messages to see one from a random number who screamed 'Dangerous Volturi Member' all through to the last 9 in the sequence.

_"Darcy,_

_I seriously am so sorry; I hope I didn't get you into to much trouble._

_She probably told you everything, huh?_

_I owe you an explanation; think you could meet me in an hour in the lobby? _

_I know that I'm a monster, but today I felt a little less scary when I was by your side._

_I'm sorry, Demetri." _

I sighed and fell back onto the bed again. I was frustrated and angry. How could he seriously message me? After what I had told him about all the grief and horror he had been apart of towards my family and their friends. He was a monster. I sat and pondered for a really long time about going or staying. I could never sneak past Rosalie without her questioning it and I couldn't make a decision properly, because Alice would see it most likely. I had to move quietly. Seeing this boy was like a laser obstacle course taken by agent 86 in 'Get Smart'. I gabbed my phone and began to piece together a reply. It took me five minutes. I came up with this:

_"I'll be there. - Darc"_

Maybe he could justify his actions against my family. Maybe he will claim to not be as evil as Rosalie made him out to me. Maybe I'm going to yell at him, or beg him to be different.

I got past Rosalie by claiming that I needed sometime by myself. I told her I wanted to go for a walk within the hotel and I would be back soon. She agreed to let me go not wanting to argue with me.

I took the stairs at lightning speed getting down to the lobby within seconds to see Demetri waiting for me on the same lounge as this morning. How could I feel butterflies right now? I was a vampire wasn't I? Nothing living should be inside me.

"You came," he smiled, looking relieved.

I simply nodded. I didn't know how to respond to him. As I surveyed his features I couldn't help but wish Rosalie were wrong. I knew his coven was nothing but violent, but maybe he wasn't? He stood up and took a step closer to me grabbing my arm.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked.

I again nodded. We walked out of the hotel and out towards the pool. I walked by his side remaining quiet.

"Say something," he said finally giving in.

"You are a nightmare. You have tormented my family! You knew that yet you held my hand, walked me around Rome, took me to a fountain based of a myth of love. You don't know what love it because you work so hard to destroy it!" I told him.

He looked taken back. Maybe because I half shouted at him.

"I know. I can't take it back. I can't stand here and tell you I won't ever do anything evil again because that's whom I am! I am evil. I'm a vampire. You are too. I am only living naturally!" he explained. He only angered me more.

How was what he did natural! Vampirism didn't need laws! Somebody had made the Volturi the United Nations of supernaturalism.

"If being cruel is what you call natural then you have it all wrong, I feel sorry for you." I told him pointedly.

How could somebody full of such charm be full of such malice?

"Today when I was with you I felt like I didn't need to steal candy from a baby or refuse to help the elderly cross the street," he said, "you made me forget my position today. Your simplistic."

I just stared at him. I don't care what he said. I was no remedy to evilness.

"Your saying I was the reason you didn't rip the jugular vein of a human because I was there?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"It sounds ridiculous that way," he muttered.

I sat down on a small white lounge that overlooked the pool and behind it the grand hotel. He sat next to me crossing his legs.

"Don't girls dig a bad boy?" he asked nudging my shoulder.

"There is a huge difference between a bad boy and a murdering, selfish boy," I told him.

"You think im selfish?" he asked suddenly angry.

"What else would you call killing others for joy?" I questioned in return.

"My job. I do it because I have no other choice. Im bound to that coven whether I like it or not. There is a vampire in that coven that manipulates your relationship with others. That is why Marcus is there, that is why I am there," he explained with a serious tone.

I just looked at him. He searched my face looking for clues of thoughts, reactions or movement. But I remained still. I suddenly shocked myself. I placed my hand on the back of his hand, winding my fingers through his beautiful black hair. Then I pulled him to me, joining his soft, cold lips to my own. I don't know what came over me, all I knew was that I had to kiss him. I had to connect in some way. He ran his icy fingers through my hair, whilst he wrapped his other arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. He deepened the kiss showing me his emotions, feelings and hurt through the simplistic action. He was a lost boy, trying to find a friend, trying to find a way back home. I felt a need to help him. I didn't know how or why but this bad boy intrigued me and I knew from that moment that nothing mattered. He could push aside the violence and terror to be somebody of charm and integrity. I just would have to attempt to coach it out of him more.

He eventually pulled away. He smiled at me looking a little shocked. He probably wasn't expecting me to kiss him. Especially straight after a confession like he gave.

"Wow," he said softly.

I lay back onto the soft mattress lounge and pulled him down to lie next to me. We remained silent for a while listening to the pool make soft humming noises as it rid of all the germs it had built up throughout the day.

"I don't care. I did. But now I don't," I stated softly.

I didn't need to speak loudly, the beauty of vampirism.

"What changed?" he asked playing with the fabric on the hem of my singlet.

"The innocence in your eyes," I said allowing my smile to be visible in my speech.

He smiled at me and sat up a little to swiftly kiss me again. It was short but sweet. His soft lips were divine. I wanted them to lie upon mine for as long as I could hold them.

He remained on his arm so he could look at my face. He was perfect. The curve of his lips, the perfect set of teeth, his luscious hair. I looked into his eyes and took notice of the dissolving contacts. I didn't know how I would take a pair of red eyes upon his angelic like face.

I leaned up a little stealing another quick kiss before lying back down.

"I want to help." I told him softly.

"There is nothing to help with," he told me simply.

"You don't want to leave?" I asked a little disappointed.

"No," he said simply, "but I also don't want to leave you."

If I were human im fairly certain id have tears rolling down my cheeks. How could I feel such a connection with him, when I had only met him less than 12 hours ago? It doesn't really matter about the how because it only matters that there is. Every motion he made I had to play close attention to, incase I missed something.

"Who said you have to?" I asked resting my palm on his cheek, softly caressing his pale, cold skin.

"It's assumed knowledge," he said leaning into my hand before turning his face to kiss my palm.

"We have phones, they have planes," I smiled.

"Your family won't let that happen," he laughed letting my hand rest on his chest.

"Who said I was going to let them find out?" I asked.

"They aren't stupid," he told me.

"No but they aren't alone. They all have someone to talk to, laugh with and share memories with. I don't," I said simply, "today with you I felt like I could feel a little freedom."

To this he greeted me with a wide grin.

"I'll be your freedom so long as you don't leave me," he told me.

"Deal," I said laughing.

"You should head back, Rosalie might become suspicious," he told me.

I felt a pang of disappointment. I wanted to stay with him. Damn Rosalie. We both stood up and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You make me want to save the world you know. I never felt I could feel any warmness within my heart, yet today I have felt that I don't have to always be evil. You make me want to love," he said whispering into my ear.

"Then I'll just have to work harder to make that warm fuzzy feeling inside swallow the dark bad boy whole," I laughed, "only I want some bad boy left behind."

He pulled me close kissing me deeply one last time before disappearing. I looked around and sighed to myself. I could have sworn my heart was beating 24/7, and then I remembered it doesn't beat. I returned to my hotel room with a smile hung widely upon my face. I had to quickly remove it as Rosalie walked into the room. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Our room faces the pool you little rascal," she sighed, "come and sit down so we can discuss this."

Busted.

How do I explain? She had just screamed at me for doing what I had just did only an hour and a half ago. I had gone and done it again! She had eavesdropped. Opened the balcony doors and listened in. The doors were open to our balcony, which through the see through drapes I could see the pool futon that Demetri and I were lounged upon moments ago.

"Okay, I was harsh," she said, "but you need to understand his danger! He was a part of the reason that our family almost died before your changing. He was a part of the reason that Edward, Alice and Bella all almost got killed because of that. He even was a part of the royal guard who refused to put an end to a newborn army raised to kill us all!"

I looked down. I know I should be shocked, hurt and appalled. I wasn't but. I justified these actions of horror.

"I know… i.." I started but Rosalie interrupted.

"Let me finish," she said sternly, "The reason I got so mad, was because he could have killed you, easily! He is a tracker! He could track us back home, kill us all! I thought it was another attempt to get Alice for Aro, he knew who you were the second he met you. Then I overheard you too, and from your encounter I knew."

"You knew what?" I asked feeling the heavy metaphorical weight upon my shoulders lifting.

"That he could never hurt you in any way," she said smiling.

I smiled at her. We stayed up all night talking. I gushed over Demetri and she listened. She laughed as I told her about the day at the fountain. I told her how I felt. I told her how I didn't care about what he had done.

People who do bad things may be classed as 'evil' but to me, people who want to make a change can be classed as 'brave'. I would make him want to change. I know he didn't want to do this anymore. There was something in his eyes that demonstrated tiredness. He wanted to be free. I wanted him to feel freedom like I did with him today. I wanted to show him that there is another way.

"I love you, Rose." I said smiling.

"I love you more. Please be careful but. This boy is dangerous. It may be easy for you to look past his bad behaviour, but for others it is not. I recommend keeping this from the others. Don't make any set in stone decisions and don't think about this when we get home otherwise you will be caught out," Rosalie warned.

I nodded understanding. The remainder of my makeshift family won't be as gracious at all. Edward hates the Volturi, as does Bella for their vicious role that have had upon their relationship. Alice hates them because of their pursuit in obtaining Alice as a member of their guard. Esme and Carlisle can't see past their danger. The boys, Jasper and Emmett feel the need to defend whenever the name arises. I can't even begin to imagine their reaction when they find out I have the hots for one of the Volturi's strongest guard member.

I sat with Rosalie watching the movies for the rest of the night as we painted one another's nails gossiping about Demetri and Emmett. My love interest and Rosalie's husband. It was girl time that we had skipped out on today. Rosalie hadn't told me why she had skipped out on me, but I could tell it was more important than phone sex.

The next day I got a text from Demetri fairly early within the morning. A smile stretched across my face after reading the senders name.

_"Good morning, Darcy_

_I was wondering if you are up for a visit to my favourite site of Rome. You can bring Rosalie with you. I was wondering if you would like to visit the beauty of Pompeii to explore ancient buildings and remains._

_I will be at your hotel room in five minutes, so hopefully you are ready to go._

_I am an impatient boy._

_Yours Demetri" _

I looked up at the clock and gasped. This boy was a nightmare. He truly was evil! Only five minutes. I may have vampire speed but it took time to have confidence in what I was wearing. I ran out and told Rosalie who told me she planned to go shopping today. I was however carefully about the decision I was making. She wanted to pick some things up for Alice and Bella who had both requested different gifts. She left just before Demetri arrived. I let him in smiling as I grabbed my bag. Rosalie had let us borrow the car saving us having to run there and back. It would take us about two hours to drive there. I wanted to be able to talk to him about the Volturi a bit more. I wanted explicit details. I gave him a smile as I walked over to grab my handbag.

"I am really excited to spend the day with you," I said.

"I am super excited to watch you react to the dead plaster casted bodies in the museum," he replied.

Such a charmer. Did he really have to? I rolled my eyes at him shoving him softly as I grabbed the keys to the rental. He chuckled wrapping his strong arms around my petite frame. He buried his face into my blonde locks smiling to himself.

"Why?" I questioned laughing.

"Why not?" he rebutted.

"Are we going or not?" I asked.

"I guess we could go," he laughed grabbing my hand after lightly pecking my lips.

I smiled at our banter and let him lead me out of the hotel room. We then slowly walked towards the elevator getting in to see that we were alone. I looked into his fake brown eyes smiling as we listened to soft violin instrumentals as the elevator quietly moved. When we arrived at the lobby we asked for our car and soon enough we were in and on our merry way. Demetri took the wheel, while I took the radio. I eventually muted it though because I wanted to shovel him for details about the Volturi and about his job in particular.

"So lets play twenty questions," I announced.

"That is?" he asked chuckling.

Wow.

"Where we ask questions back and forth to get to know one another. You can ask me anything and I can ask you anything and you must answer it unless your really uncomfortable," I explained, "Does the Volturi reside in a box or something?"

"Pretty much, we don't often get out. And when we do it is to do business. The only reason im out is because Felix called back to Aro telling him that we will be a little longer. He's stalling for us." He said.

"Okay, ill start," I said.

"You just asked a question about where the Volturi live, so naturally it's my turn" he said looking in his review mirror.

He was driving very human like opposed to the foot to the floor method my family members had. I told myself it was to spend time with me, when it may have been he might not have driven this way in a very long time.

"Okay, fine!" I said laughing.

"What was your life like before you passed away?" he asked.

I was happy with explaining it to him. I felt comfortable and I knew that he would listen and comfort me.

"My mother died when I was about five and I had no father, that I know of anyway. I had no family that the authorities could trace so they put me into an orphanage and soon enough foster care to allow me to experience a family lifestyle. My first set of parents filed a divorce against one another and neither parent could afford to look after me due to the financial problems it had on their divorce, so they gave me up as If I was some puppy. I was only seven. It's true you know. The older you are the less cute you are! So a family in Seattle eventually adopted me. I lived with them till I was thirteen but was made to move to another family when that family was found dead, from what I know now as a vampire attack, actually it was from the newborns that you were suppose to be stopping," I stopped to let that sink in.

Hopefully he felt a small bit of guilt. It was his fault that the army he had prevented to stop killed the only family I had ever known. They would have killed me too had I decided to join them on their family dinner.

"I got replaced into a family in Forks. I hated it. I felt really alone. They were my family when I died. I took the car out without asking permission, whilst still on my learners permit. Another drunk driver drove me off the road. I hit my head super hard and I was pronounced brain dead. Carlisle changed me because Edward explained how miserable I was. I had nothing to go back to, so I went to somewhere I could fit in."

"That's harsh," he said.

"My turn," I said attempting to lighten the mood, "How were you changed?"

"well I was born in Greece. I don't remember how I was changed, but it wasn't because I was dying. Amun who is the leader of the Egyptian cult changed me. He worked with me to develop my tracking skills. I got so powerful I was offered a spot in the guard. I can follow anyone. Im very dangerous if you are trying to outrun the Volturi," he explained, "my turn, this is the third date right? What happens after date number three?"

he was good. He must have played this before.

"You will have to just wait and see tracker boy," I said teasing him as in rubbed his thigh gaining a reaction that I had anticipated, "My turn. What a waste of a question huh?"

"You suck," Demetri smiled.

"I have been known to yes," I laughed.

"Don't do that. Ask your stupid question," he demanded getting frustrated.

I giggled and took my hand away.

"Calm down sweetie, my question for you is what is Felix's deal? Is he your best friend?" I asked smiling at him.

"Felix is my best friend, he joined the Volturi centuries ago. We are often sent to find enemies of the Volturi together. He has an animalistic way of ripping a vampire apart. I think he could probably rip a vampire apart with one hand if he tried. Im often not very talkative within my coven. Its as if im the brains and he is the muscle," Demetri said, "my next question is, why is Rosalie so happy with you being here with me today? I thought she hated me?"

"Oh she does. She heard us last night. Eavesdropping. I guess she just realized that I was safe with you. You wont hurt me," I said shrugging.

"What if I do but?" he asked silently.

"You wont, because if you were going to, you would have done it by now." I stated simply.

It was fair to say our game had concluded as we traveled for fifteen minutes in silence with only the hum of the car to break the silence.

"Why do you stay?" I asked.

"I have to, my loyalty is sealed," he told me.

"Loyalty can always be sealed, regardless if you are present or not," I said shrugging.

"My loyalty isn't my decision but. A vampire by the name of Chelsea has a strong power, which binds every member to the coven. That's why Marcus remains. He would leave if it were not for her. She has the ability to manipulate relationships making you believe you truly want to be a member. It's so difficult to leave. No body has ever done it; accept for one vampire who I believe lives with the Denali clan. He was Eleazar. He was lucky. Aro hated the idea of letting him go, but he did." He explained.

This meant there was hope. Hope for what but? For him to leave? Why did I want him to leave so bad? He was an asset to the coven, so why would Aro let him go so easy.

"So because of Chelsea, people who would feel the need to leave, don't?" I asked.

" Yep," he said confirming it with a smile.

I smiled taking his hand into mine. As I watched the scenery out the window I realized just how content I was. I had found somebody. Could he potentially be my mate? It was such a quick connection. Maybe he was the cure to my loneliness. Carlisle had told me once a vampire falls in love the feeling is stronger than the thirst a vampire can feel for blood. That's some pretty damn strong feel if you ask me.

We continued towards Pompeii with a mood that was a bit lighter. We sang along to the radio, vaguely with Demetri knowing only some of the songs. He kissed my hand every so often smiling then continued to nag on about the three-date rule. This vampire will be the death of me. I was beginning to think about chucking myself into the volcano we were heading towards from the amount of heat my body felt, simply from the jingle of his laugh, which melted my heart.

**Okay guys,**

**Please review. I hope you liked it,**

**Im trying to make it more lovey dovey and add a bit more spice into their relationship. They are moving fast I know, its because they are mates. And that's what happens according to miss meyer. And it is also Demetri… haha**

**Please review like I said and I hope to have another chapter up on the ASAP. **

**Love lots,**

**Lauren**

**p.s. I have officially shipped my couple; its darmetri… so refer to them as this in general conversation… don't know where it will pop up but yolo. **

**REVIEW! Please.**


	5. Chapter Number Four

**Warning this chapter contains lemons :)**

**Enjoy,**

**Please review if you enjoyed it. **

**Xx**

Chapter Number Four 

He parked the car in the parking lot outside of the Pompeii gates. We would first visit the ancient city before heading over to the museum to look at artefacts. I was really excited. I loved history. This boy knew how to run a good date. I felt a pang of guilt as I suddenly felt happy that Rosalie didn't come. We got out and looked up at the cloudy sky. We were lucky we came at such a cloudy time. Rome was difficult to navigate around, as it was often sunny; we had to sticky to the shade. Today we could wonder and not be worried about looking like a princess' tiara.

"This is so exciting," I said looking up at the volcano towering over the city and it's remains.

"You look so sexy when you get excited," he laughed taking my hand.

"Come on, we probably have to queue up and get a ticket," I said tugging him towards the one and only stand in the entire place.

We waited patiently keeping one another amused as we watched other families interact with their children exciting them about what was to come of their day. Looking at the bathes, the forum and the cobble stone streets of the ancient city. I listened on getting even more excited. Demetri watched me laughing. He must have thought I was like one of these children. He continually leaned down to kiss my cheek, neck or forehead. His gestures were sweet and made me smile from ear to ear. I was beyond thrilled.

We had to endure a huge hill before reaching the forum, it was beautiful. So spacious. We only got to see a small proportion of Pompeii, as quite a lot of it was closed due to damage. Many of the houses I walked past were crumbling to bits and looked as if they would collapse any second. Demetri and I got the chance to climb up to the top of the volcano. They had closed it because of the wind but like that would stop two mischievous vampires. We got to the top and looked in to see the volcano releasing various deposits of slight smoke. I was amazed the beauty of the volcano, the view and Demetri. Three beautiful things in one place. We eventually got bored and ran back down a vampire speed, racing one another till we were back at the car. I had beaten him due to my youth in vampire-status, but only just. We pilled back into the car where we discussed what we had seen and what we had enjoyed. Demetri pointed the car towards the museum taking us to the Naples Museum. He held my hand again as we wondered around the museum looking at different artefacts. I was beyond spooked out by the plaster cast bodies displaying to me the exact expression the individual had upon their face at their time of death. Demetri didn't seem fazed. It probably had something to do with his job title. He chuckled at my expressions and stiff shoulders as I surveyed each body.

We began our trip back to Rome after enjoying the beauty of Pompeii. I couldn't wait to tell Rosalie all about my day with the most beautiful man alive. Once we arrived back we went up to the hotel room to see that Rosalie was not yet back. I smiled at him.

"Oh no, we're all alone," he said smiling.

"Don't kill me," I said laughing wrapping my arms around his neck.

'Never," he said in a sort of serious tone.

I kissed him quickly and walked into the lounge area taking off my jacket, letting down my hair, kicking off my shoes. He just watched intrigued by my actions. I was still humanistic in a strong sense with my actions. I always intrigued the Cullens. Bella had even stopped feeling the need to wear pajamas at night. I always will but.

He smiled and walked over to me sitting down on the couch tugging me until I fell into a sitting position in his lap. I giggled loudly before his lips crashed down onto mine with passion he had never used before. He kissed me pulling me closer as he licked my bottom lip as a sign of permission for entry. I granted it to him and his tongue slipped into my mouth battling my tongue for dominance. He of course won. I pulled away so I could reposition myself, straddling him before replacing my lips back onto his running my fingers through his hair which was beyond soft. Our hot make out session was something I had been anticipating. I began to grind against him without even realizing. My lust had increased, as had his as he placed his hands onto my hips, encouraging me to grind against his slowly growing erection. I pulled away gasping as he assaulted my neck, with kisses, sucking and small nibbles. I moaned smiling.

"Maybe we should take this into the bedroom, Demetri?" I asked.

"Your wish is my command," he said smiling as he lifted me.

I laughed wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me effortlessly towards the room I was staying in. I could smell my arousal, and im sure he could too. I squealed with laughter as he threw me down onto the bed. He quickly covered my body with his own seconds after my back had met the mattress. I felt like a horny sixteen year old he was turning me on so much. Well I suppose I sort of still was a sixteen year old.

"You are so beautiful," Demetri whispered as he kissed up my neck to behind my ear.

I moaned softly in pure ecstasy. Demetri leaned up smiling down at me. I suddenly heard a loud rip as he completely tore off the dress I was wearing revealing my lace white bra and panties. Score one for me. Its so exciting when you remember to match your bra to your underwear incase of circumstances like this one. He growled at me smiling. I had a beautiful body. I always had even as human. I had done a lot of cheerleading, always keeping quite active during high school. I had a C cup bra size, a nice flat stomach with a perky and curvy ass. My choice of lingerie I had decided to wear today worked in my favour. I secretly thanked the sex gods. He engulfed my body with his one once again kissing me with a strong fierceness, which made me once again feel a sting of warmth between us.

"You're perfect," he said smiling.

"Which makes you extraordinary," I said giggling.

I slipped my hands under his shirt running my hands over his cold, hard abs. This man was so incredibly sexy.

"I want your shirt off," I said demandingly.

He threw it off quickly smiling at my dominating tone. We both knew that he was in charge but. He moved his hands up and down my sides until one hand rested on my right breast. He softly squeezed and I let out a pleasurable sigh. He smiled at my response, as did his growing member as it twitched against my thigh. I growled playfully as he muttered a curse word, ripping the white victoria secret bra away from my body. That was my best bra.

"That's so much better miss," he said with a voice that was completely dominated by lust.

I moaned out loud as he quickly got to work covering one mound with his mouth, letting his hand playfully squeeze and massage the other. I was in a world of indescribable pleasure. He sucked and nibbled on my breasts paying them both equal devotion until both nipples were standing upright and to attention. I mustered as much strength as I could flip us over so I was lying on top of him. He growled at me grabbing, palming and squeezing my fleshy ass. He playfully slapped it a few times before he allowed me to sit up and straddle him. I ground against him a few times teasing him.

"Fuck, Darcy. I'm warning you," he said gritting his teeth.

I laughed and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips allowing me to pull them off him.

"Oh, you're a boxer guy," I said dipping my fingers under the waste line of him brown boxers. I purposely licked my lips then cupping him through his boxers, smiling pleased as his let out a low grunt.

"Yep, now I want to be a no underwear guy, take them off," he demanded.

I complied pulling them off allowing him to spring free. He was huge and thick. My mouth dropped a little, thoroughly impressed.

"I hope your dropping your mouth for a reason, beautiful," he said smiling.

I laughed and wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft. He was about 7" and every inch was glorious. My high school sweetheart was only 5.5". They say size doesn't matter, but it is a nice thing to have. It may not be necessary but it certainly is a joy. I began to pump my fist up and down smirking as he let out a low moan watching me like a hawk. I licked the tip and then continued to give him a blowjob that he uncontrollably moaned and groaned throughout, gripping the sheets so hard he tore through the quilt cover. I didn't need it luckily, I didn't sleep. I played with his balls for a few seconds, which was enough to send him over the edge. I gulped down his salty tasting cum and sat up licking my lips smiling at him, as he looked at me in total pleasure. He pulled me up his body planting a kiss on my lips pushing his tongue into me. I moaned, as he tasted himself. He flipped me without breaking contact but as soon I was on my back he pulled away. I gasped as he rubbed me through my underwear. It felt amazing. His cold skin against mine felt heavenly.

"Your wet as hell," he said smiling.

He ripped away my underwear leaving my breathless as he knelt down to start sucking on my clit, whilst all but pushing two fingers into my core. I moaned uncontrollably as he worked his magic. I played with his hair with one hand, whilst playing with my breasts using the other, giving him a show every time he looked up at me through his eyelashes. He pounded his fingers in and out of me hitting my g-spot over and over again sending me over the edge. I moaned blissfully as he gave me a thrilling, toe curling orgasm.

"That felt amazing, baby boy," I said as he crawled up to hover over me.

He kissed me quickly.

"I could tell you enjoyed it, Darcy." He said chuckling.

I spread my legs wide as he positioned himself in-between them running his length up and down along my clit. He did this for far too long, teasing me.

"Demetri," I groaned.

"Yes?" he asked far too innocently for my liking.

"What are you waiting for, do it." I said attempting to put my hand in-between us and put him inside me, only to have him grab my hands and raise them above my head.

"Do what?" he asked pressing his tip against my entrance causing me to moan.

"Fu…" I moaned, screaming out as he cut me off slamming his entire length into me. He didn't have to worry about hurting me, only pleasure. I moaned wrapping one of my legs around his waste putting my hands on his shoulders digging my fingernails into his solid skin whilst he pounded in and out of my. Our moans were in unison. He began to play with my clit rubbing it furiously as he continued to pound making me moan louder. He announced he was about to cum. I soared over the edge clamping down on him reaching my orgasm, which encouraged him to do the same as he released his load inside of me. He lay down on top of me not pulling himself out of me. We remained connected in more than the symbolic way. He eventually pulled out making me moan at the loss of contact. He smiled at me lying down next to me laughing.

"We made a mess," he said resting his hand on my stomach as he lay on his side propped up on his elbow.

I looked around and noticed feathers from the pillows, and tears within the sheets and Donnas. The was even a crack in the headboard. Rosalie will be furious. I didn't care.

I looked into his eyes for what seemed like ages. The brown had faded away and they were a deep red colour. He was probably thirsty, which was why they were almost black.

"I don't want you to go," Demetri said softly.

"I wish I didn't have too, but if I stayed the Cullen's might get super worried that your torturing me then try and come save me," I said smiling stroking his cheek.

"That does sound tempting," he laughed.

At this I reached down and slapped his ass making him laugh.

"I have to go back to the Volturi the day after tomorrow," he said, laughter fading away.

This hit me hard. I don't think I was ready to leave him. I think I was falling in love with him. I felt on top of the world, and that's how others usually describe love.

"Well thank god you reached the third date in time," I said attempting to lighten the mood. I didn't want to spend my last few days with him counting down to not seeing him.

"I can come visit you. When in Rome style," I said reattempting as I noticed his frown from my first remark.

"I'd like that, but wont your family notice your constant trips to Rome?" he asked.

"Probably," I shrugged causing him to finally laugh, "we will figure it out, Demetri, I promise!"

"I hate when people break promises, so be careful," he said teasingly.

"You can come visit me too, I can make up some excuse and meet you in another part of America!" I told him.

"I've never been to Boston," he said shrugging.

"Fine, Boston it is," I said smiling.

He laughed and tickled under my chin softly. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he said softly, "I've never felt love before."

I smiled at this turning to face him. I kissed him softly showing his my feelings within the action.

"I feel the same way, Demetri," I admitted.

We stayed like that for a while, gazing into one others eyes in a naked heap on top of the ripped up covers and fluffy feathers. It was cut short when we heard Rosalie call for me from the living room. We both dressed in vampire speed and I left Demetri in the room as I ran out to meet her.

"He's here, I know," she said placing down a bunch of shopping bags onto a small dinning table, "but he needs to go now, we need to talk."

I nodded turning to go into my bedroom. I shut the door and saw him looking a little worried. I stood on my toes kissing him before leading him back out to where Rosalie stood. She glared at him.

"Demetri," she said simply.

Demetri just nodded at her and left in one swift, quick action.

"Sit down, Darc" she demanded pointing to a small arm chair within the sitting area.

I did as I was told, worried that if I didn't she would probably cut me.

"The reason I haven't been spending time with you is because Emmett rang and told me that Carlisle received a phone call from our friends in Alaska. Eleazar has an ability to pick up what powers different vampires posses. He was able to determine Bella as a shield. He has determined yours. You have the ability to make people do what you want them too. You can make them believe what you want them to; say what you want them to. Your basically compel others. You must be careful with who you share this with. Under no circumstances do you tell Demetri. If he lets Aro know, he will try with more force to get yourself and Alice as apart of the guard. That will be two members of one coven he is after making it easier to attack and get you both," she instructed, "promise me you won't tell him Darcy."

I sat in silence, stunned. How come I didn't know this?

"Carlisle believes you may have been persuasive as a human allowing it to pass over into your mortality," Rosalie explained.

"I won't say a word," I said.

"Carlisle will work with you once we arrive home to work on it with you, I want you to be careful. Don't look any body in the eye and tell them what to do and don't attempt to tap into peoples thoughts," she said.

I felt like I was Harry and she was Hagrid. I didn't know what to say.

"We cut the trip short because of your power, Carlisle is worried that you might blow your cover by accident. I'm worried that you will do it in front of him. We fly home tomorrow night. You may spend the day with your lover boy to say goodbye but you must be back here by 5pm," she told me.

I nodded listening. I hugged her tightly. It hurt that I couldn't trust him. I wanted to talk to him, but I knew the risk was way to big.

After the seriousness passed I told Rosalie about the day and also what happened after. She began to notice my feelings and smiled. She was happy for me, but worried! I told her how amazing he made me feel and she began to give me small tips for next time, which only made me laugh. She understood what it was like to have something you love taken from you. This is why she didn't attempt to take it away.

By morning I was dressed back into my day clothes. I opened the front door to our room to see Demetri standing there with his arm raised about to knock.

"I could smell you," I said laughing.

He wrapped his arms around me kissing me deeply. I leaned into him before breaking away from his lips.

"Where are we going today?" I asked running my hands over his back.

"Well I was going to take you to the Vatican, but I don't think they are into the whole vampire stuff, besides it's raining." He said.

I laughed at him. "What else then?" I asked

"Your as so inquisitive" he said smiling.

"I'm curious," I interjected.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway after grabbing my purse.

"Lets go," Demetri said.

"Where?"

"You will see my angel,"

I followed behind him. We got outside the hotel and he asked for our car again. We got in and he began to drive towards a destination, I had no clue about. He played with my hand in his own as he drove. He was actually the sexiest driver ever. We eventually arrived at a empty car park surrounded by trees. Before I could ask he got out taking off his shirt in the rain. I gasped as he suddenly tapped on my window motioning for me to get out, so I did. I grabbed onto his hand. The rain was heavy.

"What are you doing?" I asked unable to be angry. I just smiled at his craziness.

He led me towards the trees and all of a sudden we were running. We ran for about ten minutes until we arrived at a waterfall. It was one I had seen in movies.

"This is Cascate di Monte Gelato, it's been used in many movies and it is my favourite thing in Rome. I wanted to share it with you," he said.

"I'm flying home tonight," I said softly. He heard me over the rain but.

He just nodded and kissed me through the rain. Despite the downpour it was quite muggy. The beautiful greenery that surrounded the waterfall and the combination of the rain made it indescribably beautiful. I notice him removing his jeans. He intended to get in. He moved to stand in the water about knee length. I smiled at him as he crossed his arms waiting for me to join him. So I teasingly and slowly stripped down to my bra and panties which today unfortunately did not match. He had wrecked my good pair.

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him as the rain drenched us. It was so romantic. We didn't need to waste our time with words today. Spending our time together was enough. We swam for hours laughing at one another. I walked towards the waterfall putting my hands under its spray. Demetri watched on smiling at me. It was amazing. I stood there reflecting on this trip. I didn't care about what rose had told me last night, I only cared about Demetri and right now.

He walked over to me and pushed me through the water pinning me against the hard rock on the other side of it. He pushed his erection up against my ass smiling.

"Your look so sexy when you stand under waterfalls. Head back, drenched underwear that has become see through, and an amazing ass to top it off," he said softly into my ear. The water cascaded over his shoulders as he held my body to the wall. I pushed back against him smiling before turning to face him.

He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. Before I could blink I was lying down on my back at the waters edge with half my body in the water, the other half on the soft mud. The rain had stopped leaving the sound of the water from the waterfall.

He tore off my undergarments.

"Hey!" I said annoyed. He didn't have to rip my clothes off to get me naked!

"Shut up," he said smiling pushing a finger inside me, quickly leaning down to suck on my breasts. I moaned out loudly.

We made love right there and then. He took his time making the encounter a mix between hard and fast and soft and slow. When he had finished he lied down on top of me smiling.

"I couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye," he said kissing up my neck.

"I'm so glad that I have such a thoughtful love," I said laughing.

He rested his head on my chest while we laid in silence listening to the sounds of nature around us.

We eventually made our way back to the hotel. He had packed dry clothes and we changed in the car to make us look suitable for Rosalie. I told him about why we had to go, leaving out the part about my power saying that Carlisle thought I needed help with controlling my thirst a little more.

Once back at the hotel he walked me to the elevator but stopped there.

"This would be our farewell," he said softly.

I felt like I was in grease.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to burst out into tears.

I kissed him deeply.

"I love you too," I said softly.

"Don't leave me okay?" he said smiling.

I nodded and he hugged me close.

"I will see you when you return to Rome to throw your next coin into the fountain," he said smiling.

I laughed a little.

"I will text you, call you, everything!" I said.

He nodded and kissed me. Then he was gone.

I said my goodbye to Rome and held Rosalie's hand through the take off. She knew I was hurting but she knew if she refused Carlisle, she would have to tell him about Demetri. I was not ready to tell them. I had an amazing holiday but I felt like I had left a part of me here. I had forgotten to take something with me. I suddenly began to devise myself a plan. A plan to get what I own out of the grasp of the Volturi. I just had to influence Carlisle into helping me. I was going to take advantage of this vampire power to the fullest.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter,**

**PLEASE review. I really am dying to know what you thought. **

**This took me all day to write and im so proud of it. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it J **

**Love **

**Lauren **


	6. Chapter Number Five - Demetri Reflects

**Please review if you enjoyed it. I would seriously appreciate feedback to know if this story is going how you want it to. **

**This chapter is a bit different. It will be from Demetri's point of view so we can understand his original intentions towards Darcy and why he changes his mind. It's a self-reflection. 3 enjoy my beautiful friends **

**Thankyou**

**Xx**

Chapter Number Six

She was there. I was here. I wanted her back.

I had returned back to Volterra and I was back to standing motionless in various areas around the castle. I hadn't realized how much life this newborn had given me. I was use to smiling, laughing and feeling a strong sense of freedom. I had only told Felix about my feelings. He had been supportive but told me I was an idiot and that if Aro or worse, Caius finds out about what I actually did on my business trip surveying the Cullens that they would kill me for not doing as instructed. Felix swore to keep it to himself sealing just how much of a good friend he was to me. I had texted her, only she had not replied. I grew a little worried. I kept my phone in my pocket and not carelessly lying around where anyone could pick it up, sift through as see my actually intentions.

Aro had actually sent Felix and I to see what Darcy was like or to see if she could be of any use to the Volturi. Aro had been given the tip that she would eventually hold great power. He sent us to be his spies and see if she was aware of it or showed any signs. I felt awful in hindsight.

She had walked out of those elevator doors and her beauty marveled me. Her scent, her hair and just by the way she walked ever so elegantly. That beautiful, long blonde hair that had a slight curl in it. Her beautiful golden eyes, which still had a slight hint of red around her iris, I found myself staring into them at many points when I had first spoken to her. Her voice was somehow musical; every word was melodic, touching every note on my heartstring. I made an excuse with Felix. I had told him I thought that by me pretending to be interested I could find out more information, he wasn't to happy but he agreed. She didn't know who I was after all.

Over those three days I began to fall deeper and deeper under her spell. I felt the need to spend every second of the day with her. When Rosalie told her who I was, I was so angry. I was close to getting the blonde idiot alone and ripping her apart limb from limb, lighting it on fire then dipping Darcy down low kissing her as the flames highlight the most beautiful parts on her face. That was very dark but. The trip to the trevi fountain, the trip to Pompeii, the trip to the waterfalls. I spent ever second enchanted by her beauty.

I hated every second of our goodbye. I didn't want to say it. I had to leave that to come back to this. What hurt more was that I had to lie to the Volturi and claim that she had no power. I could tell from her mannerism that she would become a very powerful vampire once her power developed. Once it had, Aro would be after the Cullen's wanting both Alice and Darcy as a package deal. When this occurred I had to protect her. As I reflected I drew closer and closer to the doors that had the three powerful head members of the Volturi behind them. I opened the doors with Felix by my side to report on our trip. We had agreed to show Aro what we had done and then figure out where to go from there.

Aro stood up and greeted us with his infamous creepy smile.

"My two favourite boys are back," he said greeting us with his hands clasped in front of his chest. His brothers remained seated beside him, stiff and emotionless, "What did you discover about the youngest Cullen?"

"She is unaware at the current time of any supernatural power," Felix answered.

Aro nodded and took Felix's hand. Felix had followed us around in order to have good material to ensure it didn't look like he was slacking off.

"Not as much as I would have hoped for Felix," Aro said.

"Well, Demetri had a plan regarding the young vampire. He had a bit more involvement with her," he said.

With that Aro took my hand probably watching displayed scenes of the intimacy and love between Darcy and myself. Once he pulled away he looked a lot shocked.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" he asked appalled.

"No," Felix quickly rescued, "we devised a plan, we thought that we could pretend he was in love with her in order to get in closer. In order to see if she would admit to anything."

He was an amazing friend. Lying for me!

"It's true, I have no feelings for her at all." I said quickly. The lie stung my mouth.

He studied me for a few seconds. I remained still. He seemed to believe my lie cause he smiled.

"Amazing idea," he said nodding, "I am quite pleased."

"She told me she had no power," he said, "I didn't notice anything that went against it."

Aro nodded looking slightly disappointed then motioned for the two of us to leave.

"Oh, and Demetri," Caius called after me.

I stopped turning to face us.

"If you are lying, you and your girlfriend will meet again in death," he warned.

All I could do was nod.

Felix and I left pleased with our cover up. There would be no way they could actually find out. All these secrets would eventually catch up on me but I had bought me a bit of time though.

I had spent a lot of time thinking of her since I returned. I had never felt love towards another individual before. It was all new to me. It felt so peculiar. I reminisced over the sex. It was amazing. It had been centuries! Aro let us often have our way with humans before drinking them dry. She made me want to neglect my past injustices and work towards something bigger and better.

She finally messaged me;

_"I miss you so much already, Demetri. _

_I have just gotten off the plane and I'm headed to meet up with my Brothers Jasper and Emmett who both came to pick us up. _

_I will message you as soon as I get myself home._

_Love Darc." _

I smiled at the message suddenly a little less stressed over the fact that she was safe. I hurriedly began on my message back;

_"I miss you too beautiful,_

_That is great to hear. I can't wait to hear from you again. _

_I can't stop thinking about you._

_Yours always, Demetri" _

I managed to sit and wait in painful silence in a small sitting room within the castle. It felt like days passed by. I checked my phone ever few seconds worried that I had missed it light up alarming me of the new message – it hadn't done every time. She eventually replied causing me to smile from ear to ear in excitement.

_"My family is all going hunting tonight. I can call you! I will be finally able to hear you voice. I miss it so much. _

_You haven't left my mind either._

_Darc" _

I smiled in excitement. I could hear her! I silently thanked Carlisle for allowing them to leave her alone. Thank the heavens. I wasn't meant to believe in that though.

I loved her. I couldn't put it any other way. I loved her so damn much and it hurt every second she was away. I wanted this feeling to stop in a way, but I didn't in another. I wasn't use to this. I was use to doing what I wanted and not caring who I hurt, but lately all I cared about was making sure that what I did, didn't upset or hurt Darcy in anyway. I suddenly refused myself to let her be disappointed by my actions.

I would never let her down.

**It's only a short chapter but I thought something from Demetri's perspective was a crucial thing. **

**I will be posting another chapter really soon continuing on from Darcy's P.O.V where she will be learning more and more about her power. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this quick chapter. **

**Please review. It is really helpful to know if I am doing a good job or not. **

**Thankyou loves,**

**Lauren**


	7. Chapter Number Six

Chapter Number Six

I arrived home. It was nice to fly without getting jet lagged. Human Darcy would have complained of being uncomfortable. I followed Rosalie through customs, baggage claim and towards our open armed, waiting brothers. I hugged jasper to me tightly and then traded with Rosalie to give a quick hug to Emmett in greeting.

"You girls look so refreshed," Emmett said smiling.

The boys took our bags to make us look like a regular human family. They would look like total pigs if they made us carry our bags, even though Rosalie and I were more than capable in carrying a bag full of bricks with ease.

Emmett walked hand in hand with rose whilst I walked with jasper telling him about the trip. I told him what I enjoyed and what I wish I had seen.

"You have a life time to return," jasper said laughing at me.

We all piled into the car ready to take, what should be_ hours, but turned into half an hour drive back to the rainy, green town of forks. It reminded me of the waterfall. In the drive home I prepared my thoughts. I ridded him out of my thoughts and gave my all to not thinking a single thing about Demetri in order to avoid both Alice and Edward's fire. I laughed as I rode shotgun with jasper up front. I was close with each member of my family but I felt like I had a closer connection with jasper. He was always there for me. I knew I could count on him. He understood what it was like to have to try and control you thirst in a family who already had it down pact. You think I could say the same about bella but she was always engulfed in being a soccer mom and being a trophy wife that I never really got a chance to bond with her. I texted Demetri throughout the afternoon ensuring not to think his name within my thoughts nor think about what I was saying within my message once I arrived home. Carlisle let me have some time to unpack and calm down before he made me come back downstairs to begin discussing my power. Rosalie had notice I was thoroughly persuading staff members at the airport through customs to get us out quicker. It had worked. The little tattle tail told damn Carlisle meaning he placed higher urgency upon my training.

"Now, I want you to sit down and just remain calm. Listen to everything I have to say and then you can have you short lived reaction before we start practicing a bit of control," Carlisle said smiling. He was so fatherly without trying.

I nodded smiling with a small roll of my eyes. My phone was in my bedroom so I wouldn't check it every three seconds probably raising suspicion.

"Now, you are able to make people believe what you want them to. This is dangerous. If somebody sees you suddenly changing somebody's mind then suspicion could arise causing Aro to get up our back again. So you need to carefully learn to control it. Don't use it to your own advantage to get clothes for free, to get out of speeding tickets or to get the hot guy at the mall to take his shirt off for you," he said smiling.

I loved how he wasn't completely serious. This was why he was perfect. He understood me. I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"We will start with a few exercises on Emmett, basically asking him to pick things up and putting them down again. Then you will tell him something you want him to believe," he instructed.

I nodded. I did what he told me.

"Emmett, pick up that cup," I said looking dead into his eyes.

He did it after a small bit of resistance.

Carlisle nodded. I turned to Emmett smiling. I felt a little evil.

"Rosalie cheated on you when we were in Italy," I said looking him in the eye.

He got really pissed off all of a sudden and started yelling at Rosalie. Then without warning he stopped.

"That wasn't funny," he said turning to hug Rosalie who was really shocked.

"It wares off on vampires," Carlisle said sighing.

I was beyond disappointed. How on earth could I bust Demetri out of Italy if I couldn't hold Emmett how on earth would I be able to hold of basically the oldest vampire ever?

"Maybe if you work on it, it will last longer, eventually become permanent," Carlisle said reassuring me.

"I want to do some more," I said.

"I'm not playing anymore," Emmett said holding Alice closer.

Jacob walked into the room and Carlisle smiled nodding. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders smiling.

"What are you doing blondie?" he asked.

"I want you to go and get my iPhone from upstairs," I said looking into his eyes.

"No, you go," he said rolling his eyes.

I looked shocked and turned to look at Carlisle.

"Werewolves are immune to it," Carlisle said unable to hold back his frown.

The other Cullen's looked sort of annoyed. I bet they were hoping I could permanently get rid of him.

Over the next few weeks Carlisle helped me build it further. I compelled the mailman to drink a cup of water; I compelled Renesmee to pick up her toys. I eventually was able to hold the Cullen's a little longer. I made Alice give me a pedicure and manicure. She eventually realized what she was doing, but kept going anyway. I compelled Esme into letting me go on a huge shopping spree, but when she remembered it was too late. Carlisle warned me to not go overboard with it. I was beginning to use it to my advantage. He explained to me the power had to be used for defence, not attack.

I told Esme I was going out to buy some things for my bedroom, she let me go. I actually drove to an empty car park in Forks hitting call on Demetri's familiar number. I listened to it ring three times before he picked up.

"Hey beautiful," he said smiling into the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"It's amazing to hear your voice, I've been missing you like crazy," he said.

"And I you, Demetri." I said.

"Where are you?" Demetri asked me.

"Sitting in a car park," I said laughing.

"I wish I was with you,"

"I wish you were too Demetri."

"It's already been weeks. Tell me what you are wearing baby?" he asked me.

"Really?" I questions laughing.

"I can't stop thinking about that night in the room, please."

"Fine I am wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt that has a picture of a rose on it."

"I love it when you talk dirty, Darcy." He laughed down the phone at me.

I smiled at his laugh. I wanted nothing more than to make him laugh in person.

"I hate this hiding." I said sighing.

"Me too, but we have no other choice. I can't leave the Volturi and you can't leave your family. It will work out Darcy. We just have to make it work," he said.

I almost cracked. I almost told him I was devising a plan to get him out of Aro's grasp and into mine. I know that Edward left Carlisle when he was a new vampire, so how come I couldn't? But I don't think that is what I really wanted.

"I better go," I said sighing.

"Alright, I will talk to you soon. I love you,"

"I love you too" I replied as I hung up.

I will see you soon I thought. I had to work harder to keep vampires under my compulsion full time.

While I kept working on it Carlisle decided it was time for me to interact with humans more to try and become more controlled. I wanted to be a doctor before I had been changed. He began to help me. I loved him for this. He began taking me to his work with him so I could get use to being around human blood and having a strong restraint against it. It was difficult but I was able to hold back, stronger than anyone had given me credit for. Blood didn't really faze me. I got thirsty sure, but I had never tasted human blood so I didn't really know what I was missing out on. I got practice using my power. He had me relax scared patients and even made me make the nurses stop flirting with him. As if the ring on his cold finger wasn't enough.

I walked away from him after a while. He found me again sat next to a small seven year old, in a hospital bed. I was playing cards with her. She was a cancer patient. After this finding he explained to me that I should go into becoming a pediatrician. I was compassionate enough to know never to kill a child and I would be able to help in my own way, which was all I had ever wanted to do. Help! He revealed that he saw a lot of himself in me.

I texted Demetri my news. That Carlisle believed in me. Demetri was happy for me of course but couldn't understand my ability to hold such restraint; he also couldn't believe my ability to want to be so selfless. I was headstrong about my decision but it was probably difficult to understand if you were a bloodthirsty, murderous vampire, I suppose?

Carlisle made some arrangements and allowed my course to be taken off the computer. Through the vampire power training, he added in blood control training. I to took it with ease.

On the night of my human birthday the house was empty and I was alone. The Cullen's really stopped celebrating birthdays. It wasn't my ideal way of celebrating my 21st I got a text message from Demetri.

_"Surprise, go to 203 street. Open the door to the home and go inside, Demetri" _

I stared at the phone in total utter confusion. I did as I was instructed but. When I got there I noticed no cars parked in the driveway and their mailbox locked. This house belonged to the Newton's. I parked the car on the curb to avoid suspicion and entered with precaution. That's when I noticed a trail of roses. I followed them, stopping to pick one up with a smile on my face. I turned the corner entering the room where Mike had probably eaten entire pizzas, opened Christmas presents and drawn on the walls. I noticed pictures of his childhood and other distinct family members. I even saw a photo of him with bella in one frame. Wow at that. I was totally confused. Where was he?

"Demi, you here?" I called into the quietness.

I felt somebody behind me. I turned to see Demetri holding a bunch of roses in a stunning tuxedo. He had a davishing smile on his face.

"Buon compleanno, ho perso più di quanto le parole possano dire. Io sono innamorato di te. Stasera possiamo stare insieme." He said taking my hand in his.

"Huh?" I asked.

He laughed and began to translate. "I said Happy Birthday, I missed you more than words could tell. I am in love with you. Tonight we can be together"

I smiled and kissed him softly before pulling away to accept his flowers.

"This is so sweet of you. How did you get away from the Volturi?" I asked.

"I will tell you later. For now we will sit and talk," he said.

"How did you get the house?"

"It was an empty one, and I could tell they were out of town."

I laughed and sat down on the family couch placing my hand on his knee when he sat next to me.

"It's very nice here, I must admit," he commented.

I nodded and propped my legs over his lap.

"Before I forget," he said leaning on me to dig into his back pocket.

As he cheekily did this, he kissed both sides of my breasts making me giggle.

"After, that's for after," he said as he produced to me a small black box.

"What is this? I hope you didn't buy anything!" I exclaimed.

"Well I guess you could say I didn't buy it. I did some digging and researched about you mother. Before she died she was wearing this. I sneakily managed to get a hold of it after weeks of searching. I wanted any tie I could find to your home and this is what I came up with," he said.

I opened it. I would be crying if I could. It was a beautiful, small white gold locket. I opened the locket to reveal on the inside a photo of my mother and I from when I was a baby and on the other the engravement of mine and Demetri's first initial with an Italian word written below; 'per sempre'. When I asked him what It meant, he replied with; "forever".

"I love it," I whispered. I had always been searching for some form of tie to my mother. A photo, a memento. Anything. I had nothing, but now I did. I had no clue how he got it, but that didn't matter! All the mattered was I would carry the two people that mattered most with me everywhere I went, considering they couldn't permanently be by my side.

I turned so he could put it around my neck and lock the clasp to tie himself and his mother to me. I could never take this off.

I turned and smiled at him before kissing him passionately. I used my strength to push us into the position of me lying on top of him, on the coffee coloured leather couch. He squeezed my ass making me giggle into his lips. I pulled our lips apart so that I could sit up and straddle him. That's when he shocked me standing up to carry me.

"I have other plans," he said.

"I would never want to discourse them," I said smiling flirtatiously.

"I would never let you," he said.

He carried me towards a closed door. He opened it to present to me a filled bathtub of bubbles and soap with candles lit in every vacant space possibly. How long had he been here?

I got down and smiled at him.

"You're such a hopeless romantic," I said before pulling off my shirt allowing him to run his eyes with lust across my pink lace bra I had only just purchased. I stripped myself slowly in front of him before getting into the warm bath of bubbles covering my body. He growled stripping in seconds before getting into the bath on the opposite side of me smiling. I blew some bubbles out of my hands at him laughing. I was in total bliss. The feeling of being with the person who holds your heart makes you feel whole, and that's how I felt. I felt complete – I am so corny I know. I shuffled forward so I was in his lap.

"You know, this is possibly the best birthday I have ever had," I said. It was.

"I'm glad I can hold that title. Its very prestige," he said laughing.

I smiled snuggling up to his resting my head on his shoulder whilst he stroked his fingers up and down my spine.

This sincere and intimate night made me determined. I looked into Demetri's eyes. I know this was wrong but I had to test it. He was a Volturi member, the closest I could get to Aro at this point in time. I had compelled Carlisle to give me money for shoes he refused to let me get and it worked. He thinks he wanted me to get them.

"Demetri, I want you to turn the cold tap to the right, then turn it off again," I said looking him directly in the eye. He did it then looked back at me. I smiled.

"Would you leave the Volturi if I could find a way to make us be together permanently, married, in love?" I asked him compelling the truth from him.

"That's all I want. There is no way but. Im bound to them," he said.

I smiled. That's exactly what I was going to do then. I leaned forward kissing him. He kicked out of his dizzy state and pushed the kiss into something of more passion pulling me to him tighter. I moaned into his mouth. He massaged my ass under the water before lifting me up and sliding me onto his hard member. I gasped. The beauty about being a vampire meant, no foreplay without pain. We made love in several different area of the home until the sun rose. He then explained to me that he had to leave. He could only be here for so long. I was upset that he couldn't stay longer, but knew my plan to get him back wouldn't take me long to devise. He would be in my arms in no time. I would have to compel the woman who has claim over Demetri and Aro's relationship, then Aro to let him let Demetri go. It would work perfectly, no flaws! Then comes the deadly part, convincing my family. I kissed him before driving back home smiling. Once we got a second, I told Rosalie what happened showing her my necklace. She thought it was such a sweet gesture and was beyond happy for me. She also handed me a bottle of perfume as a birthday gift. I hugged her in thanks then ran to my room writing down a step-by-step guide to how I was going to bust Demetri from deadly vampire prison.

He texted me that night, letting me know he was home and that he missed me. I had to try hard to keep him from my thoughts, harder than ever! It was so difficult. I occupied myself spending time with Renesmee paying with Barbie dolls, removing Edward's suspicion. I felt so happy. So happy that some of the others began to notice, replanting a new form of suspicion. Rosalie covered for me saying that my holiday had given me life. We smiled at each other at our inside joke.

I spent the next month working on both my power and doctor work, determined more than ever. I had pictured us together, in a small house in the middle of forks, with adopted children, living a fake human life just as Carlisle had done. I smiled at the idea. I booked my flight for next month ready to go. I had to do this alone so I disengaged from telling Rosalie, otherwise she would stop me.

I spent that month in anxiety, stress and worry. I had to just man up and do it but. My power was stronger than Aro could probably imagine, and he was going to get it on high beam. I was ready to take down this Volturi bitch. I don't care if I'm a young, obnoxious vampire or not. I was a young, obnoxious powerful vampire ready to get my mate for good. Take what belongs to you.

**Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed the surprise! Also learning about her power because it was enjoyable to explore as I wrote it. Also I thought he aspiration of medicine was cute because it shows her relationship and inspiration with Carlisle. **

**So please review and let me know if you enjoyed it. **

**LOVE Lauren**


	8. Chapter Number Seven

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Don't forget to review! **

Chapter Number Seven 

Ticket booked. Secret bag packed. Plan ready. I kept to myself in the days leading up to my flight doing my best to keep suspicion at a minimum. It was exhausting work. Eventually someone caught on.

"Rosalie told me," Esme said standing behind me.

I was sitting on my bed painting my toenails, phone beside me incase of any text messages. I hadn't received one in a while and I was growing concerned. I turned to face her and saw anger slapped onto her features. She was never angry. She was always calm and collected. She held us together.

"She told you what?" I asked. I knew exactly what but.

"You and Demetri," she said outraged.

I sighed.

"You are joking. He is so dangerous! How could you be so careless? That trip was so that you could feel a sense of escape from this locked up, newborn training lifestyle! Then I find out you actually went round fraternizing with a Volturi member who tormented our family only years ago," she said.

I hated upsetting her. It hurt more than I could explain.

"If Edward and Alice find out, they will be crushed," she said.

"How does it even affect them? So what! I love this guy. He has made me so happy! Happier than I ever was in my human life," I said. I think this made it worse! The hole I was digging got deeper and deeper with every unnecessary breath I took.

"That's ridiculous. It impacts them so much more than you could ever know. Aro wants Alice and Edward. He will dig and dig until he uncovers some form of dirt to get what he wants, and you may be just what he needs," she said, "besides how do you know Demetri isn't just using you? He may not love you at all."

Blunt. My face fell. That hurt.

"He loves me. He gave me this necklace, he set up a romantic evening for my birthday, he even told me he would leave the Volturi for me. I compelled him." I said.

She sighed.

"You were all so pleased when Edward found his match. Do I need to wait 90 odd years before I find a mate you deem appropriate?" I asked pissed.

"Fine. Maybe I'm being too harsh! He is dangerous but," Esme said,

"If he wanted to kill me, id be dead Esme," I exclaimed with extreme frustration.

"You love him?" she asked.

I nodded and showed her the inside to my necklace.

"He fixed what was once broken," I said softly.

She hugged me tightly. That night we lay on the soft cushioned bed talking all about Demetri. She understood. I was her youngest child basically and she was terrified to think how I would react if this love I had allowed to blossom, was suddenly torn from my grasp. She played with my hair and told me stories of how her love grew for Carlisle. This moment was one id always treasure. I felt like I finally had a mom. Who knew it would take an awful accident to get one.

Now I had won Esme over it was now or never.

Showtime.

"I'm going hunting," I said entering into a kitchen full of honey eyes.

"I'll come," Emmett said standing up.

"I want to go alone, I have some thinking to do." I said smiling.

Esme looked a little worried.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked concerned.

I just nodded and ran outside. I got in the car and drove like a Cullen would. They would hear the car and get confused. We never drove when we hunted. Why would we when we were ten times faster than any car available? I sped through forks and out onto the highway heading towards the airport. I had my boarding pass, fake passport and carry on the seat next to me. I had no suitcase because my intention of traveling was not to holiday.

I parked in an illegal parking spot, not giving a damn. I would pay the fine ten times over. I started for the airport until I heard a voice behind me.

"Don't do it Darcy," he said.

I turned to see Carlisle. How did he know I was here? Had Esme told him? Had Rosalie blabbed again? I forgave her to Esme but two people… I mean come on?

"I can't let you get on that plane. Aro is too strong for your power. It would be like trying to convince a mouse it's a lion, it's just not possible." He said.

I looked back at the airport, back to Carlisle, then back to the airport again.

"I can do this Carlisle. I have to try," I said, "if it doesn't work, he kills me. We can shrug, smile and say I had a good run."

"It's not an if. He will kill you. Trying to overthrow the power of the Volturi is huge Darcy."

"Trying to overthrow the power of love is bigger."

"Esme told me what he meant to you. There has to be another way. You are just not strong enough."

"It's not him I am trying to compel Carlisle."

"Who then?"

I stared at him. I loved him. He was my father as Esme was my mother. They looked to me like their own. They saw me as the piglet of the litter. The other Cullen's weren't really child like, but I was. I was their first real parenting struggle. A 21st century vampire is very different to one changed in 1918.

I stared intently into his eyes in a way of pleading with him.

"I'm going to compel Chelsea. Im going to make her manipulate his want to stay in the Volturi. He will ask Aro to leave and we will go from there," I explained

I was going either way.

"I don't know, Darcy," he said sighing.

"I have to at least try," I said.

He nodded and walked close giving me a hug.

"When you get back you can face the pissed of Edward and Alice's then," he said chuckling, "They over heard Esme telling me and are now plotting your murder."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

With that I turned and went through the mundane process of the airport. They checked me to ensure I didn't have a bomb strapped to me, or any guns in my handbag. I mean this is a little ironic. I'm a vampire. I didn't need a weapon. I growled under my breath, as the security guard demanded I have a pat down. His supervisor glared at him instantly making him cut the bullshit. I went and found my gate and sat there watching the planes land and takeoff. My flight would be ready in about two hours time. With that amount of time to kill, I texted my prince who was locked away in the tallest tower in the tallest castle with the fire breathing vampire guarding it. I hadn't had a text from him still, and I was getting concerned.

_"I miss you baby._

_How have you been? _

_You haven't texted me in ages._

_Love Darcy' _

I paid close attention for replies but nothing came. I hoped that everything was okay. I pushed the worry aside and concentrated on my mission. I boarded the plane and endured the flight back in economy class. I missed First class so much. I watched movies without actually taking in the content, I rejected food claiming to be sick and I almost cracked about to kill the annoying 14 year old behind me who kept kicking my chair for shits and gigs. Little punk.

When the flight landed I moved swiftly to the exit. I all but rushed getting out of the airport quicker than average. I pulled on a scar to cover my head and sunglasses as a barrier to the sun. I stole a car from the car park and set off speeding towards the direction of Demetri. As I drove my phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Don't do it," said the pixie voice through the phone.

"Alice. Ill talk to you about this when I get home!" I sighed. I didn't need the distraction right now.

"He's in trouble," she said.

Now she had my attention.

"How?" I asked urgency filling my voice.

"The Volturi found out he really loves you. They are keeping him in a room with bars in the Volturi," she explained.

With that a hung up and put my foot down to the floor. I arrived at the Volturi in a flush. I approached the building in a daze. I stormed in through the double doors that Bella had told me all about. I entered to see Felix staring at me.

"Darcy." He said.

"Felix, where is he? Is he okay? Alice told me. You have to take me to Aro. I can get him out of this," I said grapping a hold of his arms. I almost began to shake him I was in such frenzy.

"Calm down," he said, "they don't know about my involvement. They think I came down to take you up to them. He is in a cell underneath the building. Aro found out about his visit, and that he really cares for you. Before hand we had lied and told Aro he was faking it to keep you safe. He was the bait for you. Alice saw them putting him away. Aro knows of your power. Somebody close to you gave him a tip. You need to be so very careful," he said, "he also does not know of my involvement."

I nodded. Shit.

"I want to see Chelsea," I said demanding.

He nodded. I followed him towards the throne room. I was terrified and he could tell it. He grew more ferocious placing himself back into his Volturi act as we walked closer and closer towards the three musketeers. He opened the doors and I was met with somewhat a horror movie. Aro rushed towards me smiling.

"Young one, how great it is to see you," he said.

He took my hand and looked into my brain probably seeing what the life of a teenage girl consists of. He dropped my hand and looked at me in shock.

"You do have a power," Aro said.

I glared at him. It's all I could muster.

"Stay here, with us? Then you and your mate can be together," he proposed.

I looked at him. My brain intervened so I smiled.

"Of coarse ill stay, provided you let go of Demetri, he did nothing wrong. My charm is irresistible. I will then stay," I said.

He looked at me shocked at my answer. Must not have been what he was expecting.

I sat alone in a small room with old-fashioned furniture in front of a fireplace. My inner dialogue of worry was interrupted when Demetri burst into the room. He grabbed me tightly holding me too him. The force of his movement could have killed me if I were mortal. He kissed me passionately before breaking away to scowl at me.

"What are you doing here? Why would you put yourself in so much danger? I told you to not do this. How could you be so stupid? You know I love you right? What is your plan? I can't leave?" he asked throwing question after question at me.

I put my hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. I have a plan," I said comforting him. I managed to eventually calm him down.

"You have to go and get your Chelsea pal but. I'm going to compel her to break off your loyalty to the Volturi. To mold the relationship," I said.

"Absolutely not," he said.

"Do it or I will make you, Demetri," I said glaring at his scowl.

With that he stormed out in defeat. Whilst he was gone I messaged Esme;

_"Hey, I'm all okay. _

_I have had a change in plan. Alice probably has seen it, so just please don't do anything rash because I've got this. _

_I love you. _

_If I don't make this, thank you for every chance you have given me. You've been the mother I have always wanted and I hope that I have been the daughter you have always wanted. _

_Please don't react. Just stay calm. _

_I will message you shortly. Don't reply because when I go down to face the 'big three' again I wont have reception as it is so far under ground. _

_Love with all my heart,_

_Darcy May Cullen _

_Xx" _

After hitting send I received call after call from various Cullen members. I just turned my phone off. I had to stay focused. Carlisle had said the more distracted I am the less my gift is effective. Demetri came in followed by the bitch that was holding what was mine.

I smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm so excited to meet you," Chelsea said.

I caught her eyesight.

"Sit down Chelsea," I said.

She did it automatically.

"Darcy, what if this backfires?" Demetri said warningly.

He needed to shut up. I was doing this for him after all! I would have to change that about him. I would not put up with an ungrateful boyfriend.

I sat down next to her and looked into her eyes again.

"Listen to me very carefully. I need you to free Demetri so that he has the ability to leave this place. Disconnect the tie he has towards Aro, Marcus and that white hair git Caius," I instructed, "do this now."

She looked at Demetri closed her eyes for a short second the reopened them.

"Done," she said smiling.

I looked up at Demetri and he shrugged.

"I feel the same?" he said unsure.

I turned to look at Chelsea.

"I removed your bond the second I heard about Darcy. I want you happy Demetri. She makes you happy. You have never really been happy and I have felt that. You have done your time here at the Volturi and I think it's time that you spent the next 1000 years in love," she said smiling.

I watched as the hugged tightly. I smiled. What a waste of time.

"How do I get you out past Aro?" I said.

"Same way you did to me," Chelsea suggested.

"Carlisle said he would be hard to compel because of his age," I said.

"You only live once," Demetri said shrugging.

I laughed so hard. He had gotten more urban.

We walked hand in hand towards the room of our doom. I opened up the door and smiled at Aro. I could be just as evil, or I like to think that I could.

I stalked my pray stopping in front of him refusing to let go of Demetri's hand. I needed the support.

"Ahhh, my new edition. What can I do you for?" he asked.

"We want to return to my family, the Cullen's." I demanded.

He looked taken back.

"We want to live a life there so that Carlisle can help me to further develop my power and I also disagree with the lifestyle you surround yourself in," I continued.

"I thought we had an agreement, young one?" he asked.

I moved forward, letting go of the comfort of that cold, yet warm hand. I stared into his eyes.

"Let us go." I said softly.

He looked at Demetri then back to me.

"I hate to let you take him, but okay," he said defeated.

I smiled at him then back at Demetri. I ran to him grabbing his hand in mine.

"Lets go, quick!" I said softly.

With that we ran. I knew that his defeat was not going to last

Once we had ran to outside the city walls I stopped to kiss him deeply.

"We did it," I said excitedly.

"Is that permanent what you did?" he asked holding me to him.

"I don't know," I said, "but I'm not sticking around to find out."

With that we ran. We made it to the airport. I fished out my phone turning it on. I had 22 missed calls, 10 text messages and 5 snap chats. I rolled my eyes and dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"YOU JOINED THEM?" he yelled.

"No, calm down!" I said.

"Where are you, I'm sending Emmett!" he said.

"Carlisle. We are at the airport. He let us go," I said.

"You need to get out of there." He said.

I hung up and looked at Demetri smiling. I kissed him. Finally happy.

"I love you," I said softly against his lips.

He replied with his lips passionately pulling me deeper and deeper into him.

Once home I stopped grabbing his hand.

"They will fall in love with you," I said. I felt like I was attempting to comfort myself more than him.

We drove home and entered the home. I was being so cautious. He grabbed my hand comforting. I thought it was meant to be the guy who should be nervous about meeting a girl's father.

I walked him into the living room to see every inhabitant of this home glaring at me.

"You had us so damn worried!" Esme said standing.

She rushed to me grabbing me in a big bear hug. I smiled burying my face into her cuddle. I missed her so much. Carlisle came up behind her engulfing the two of us in a hug.

"You never do that again, young lady," Esme scolded.

"I would never leave you for the Volturi," I said smiling.

As soon as Esme and Carlisle let me go, Rosalie replaced them.

"Demetri," Carlisle said shaking his hand, "Welcome."

Edward growled but bella quieted him. Renesmee sat in Alice's lap staying quiet as she watched the situation unfold. She seemed to be enjoying watching her father and uncles attempt to not jump and kill Demetri.

"I'm sorry for what I did. But I see you guys happy. I want that too," I said softly.

They were still pretty mad but Esme told me that they would come around once they realized how much I meant to Demetri. I did love him and there was nothing that they could do to get rid of him. Rosalie glared at Emmett for following along with the crowd and not being as welcoming, then she followed their departure.

"If you stay with us, you have to be willing to live like us, Demetri," Carlisle said.

"I understand," he said nodding, "I'm willing to try my best."

At his response Esme smiled relaxing a lot more.

"If they give you grief, im sure Darcy will put them in their place. Make yourself at home Demetri," Esme said smiling before exiting the room with Carlisle.

I turned to face him with an apologetic smile on my face. I began to wonder that if I had brought a serial killer who had murdered half of China home to introduce as my boyfriend, would they have been so uptight? Probably not.

Demetri kissed me softly and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what? They will come around. They hate things for a while, and then they grow to love them. They did it with bella and Renesmee," I said.

He chuckled and hugged me close.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

I grabbed his hand pulling him towards the stairs.

"Come see my bedroom, we may need to remodel it so it isn't so, pink," I said smiling.

"Absolutely. That's on the top of the to-do list," he said following me.

We rushed up to my bedroom, which was across the hall from Alice and Jaspers. They weren't in there but. They were bot probably staying clear from us. I pushed open the hard wood door that had my name on it to reveal a large room with posters on the wall, a closet full of clothes, a big pink and white bed and finally a bay window covered in pink cushions.

"You're so clique," he said chuckling as he sat on my bed.

"My bathroom is worse," I said laughing, "they enjoy spoiling me because I had a life where luxury was unavailable. Besides Esme treats me like her actual daughter. Renesmee has a similar getup in the cottage."

"Why do you need a bed?" he asked.

"I come up here to feel human," I said shrugging.

He smiled in understanding.

"We can go shopping but and redo it all. We can make it a little DIY project for the two of us?" I said.

He nodded.

"You also probably need clothes and all of that stuff considering you left everything in your castle. You'll also need to go hunting," I said.

He nodded again. He was very frazzled and unsure of this new lifestyle.

I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"We can do this together, Demetri," I said.

"Then this changing process will become much easier. I want to make you proud of me. I want to change. I have been sick of the Volturi for so long. I hated their violence. I've waited for somebody like you for what seems like forever. You saved me," he said with an emotion of hurt yet relief.

"You will never have to be that ever again. Not on my watch anyway. You're here and you're with me," I replied.

"Lets go hunt," he said smiling.

I laughed and nodded taking his hand. We walked downstairs together to see Alice looking at us with a worried expression.

"It wore off Darcy. He has sent Jane and Alec for you. Not him. Just you," she said in utter fear.

I looked at her in shock.

He wants to get even.

**hope you guys enjoyed the chapter,**

**let me know if you enjoyed it**

**xx **

**please please review**

**love lots. **

**Lauren**


End file.
